discjamfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamemodes
The rules of the game and the lobby will change depending on which gamemodes the player chooses. He can do so in the main menu. There are two categories of modes which function independently and can be selected in a number of different combinations. Lobby Modes The lobby options determine how players will be able to join the host's game aswell as if the leaderboard stats and Jamoleon collections will be affected by the matches' results. Online Public Any player who has an internet connection can search for other online lobbies. The user can see how good his connection to the various regions (US West, US East, Europe, South America, Southeast Asia, Oceania) is and select the ones he wants to search in. The game will choose the most appropriate opponent based on latency and skill rating. In the case that no lobbies are found, a new lobby with the user as the host will be created. Matches played in this lobby type count towards the players' leaderboard stats and also reward them with Js. Private Only players who the lobby host invites through Steam/PSN can join his game. Besides the users actually playing, there can also be up to 3 spectators. Matches played in this lobby type do not count towards the players' leaderboard stats and do not reward Js. Offline In this mode, all prizes are unlocked by default and the players can't earn any Js. Matches played in Offline mode also do not count towards leaderboard stats. LAN This lobby type restricts the players to only those who are connected to the same Local Area Network. Just like in private online lobbies, this mode allows for up to a maximum of 3 spectators along with the players themselves. Splitscreen The Splitscreen mode is designed to be used by multiple players on the same machine (PS4/PC). Therefore it requires more than one controller to be connected to one system. As the name suggests, the screen will then be split into as many seperate pictures as there are players. Each individual picture will display the perspective of one of the players. Major Modes These are available in both Offline- and Online-mode and vary greatly in their ingame rules. These options will always be chosen after having selected the desired lobby mode. Singles (1v1) In this mode, two players, each assigned to their own team (blue/red) will compete against each other. To win a set, a player has to reach a score of 50 points. The points of both teams are reset after every set. Two sets are required to win the whole match. Doubles (2v2) This mode's scoring rules work the same as in 1v1. The big difference is that here the teams are made up of two players each. In 2v2s, the court is also wider and the players have the added ability of passing the disc to their teammate. Training These gamemodes can only be played alone and there is no opponent to beat. They serve the purpose of providing an environment in which players can practice the various controls and moves the game has to offer. Basic Tutorial This tutorial teaches the player the basics about character movement and disc controls. After getting the explanation of a feature, the player has to employ the move he last learned a few times to continue. Advanced Tutorial The advanced tutorial works the same way as the basic tutorial but teaches more difficult moves than the latter. Free Play There is no goal at all in this mode, the player can freely practice his throws and his defense. When the disc hits the opposite end zone, it bounces off of it and returns to the player's side of the court. Even if he misses a disc or scores by throwing a lob, the match will only ever end when he actually leaves it.